Resurection stories
by Major-de-speed
Summary: This is a book containing multiple guardians experiences with being resurrected,


Darkness. That was all she knew. Her entire existence was encapsulated by this darkness which embraced her in its cold grasp. She had no perception of time, she simply floated in the void she found herself staring into. Her eyes unmoving. She felt nothing. Knew nothing. Was nothing.

Some unbeknownst force found a way to her then, another worldly being of some kind had created a force around her. Tendrils of a glowing matter wrapped themselves around her limbs. She became able to move them as it did. It began with her hands as she grasp them tight. The matter continued to wrap itself around her as feeling returned to her lifeless body. She felt herself begin to move once more, something she had not experienced in an eternity. That's when she saw it. A small light above her head, its blue hue let her know warmth for the first time. The tendrils of matter became larger and wrapped themselves around her until all she saw was the blue light from above. All of a sudden, she felt herself being thrown downwards into what felt like water? Her eyes were forced shut, and she once again felt nothing. Until she felt warm. Warm? She then heard a muffled voice.

"Guardian? Guardian?! Eyes up guardian!" She felt life rush back into her body, her systems restarting. She gasped for air, as she shot up and opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. "It worked! You're alive!" The voice sounded again. A small robotic orb floated a few feet in front of her face. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you." She blinked a few times; she was sat down on something. She stood up and looked at him again. Opening and closing her hands a few times while he continued. "I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost, and you. Well you've been dead a long time. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." She looked around, she found herself in a room, Plants had grown into it. She looked down and found a tag on the floor. It had a picture of what she presumed was her. A green Exo with green eyes. She looked at the name on the tag. It was mostly faded, but she could make out the word "Major."

"Oh, is that a name tag?" The ghost said. "Major huh? Well. I like it! Major okay with you?" She nodded. "Cool! Well now we've got a name for you I guess I should introduce myself. Well. My name is Joey, But Joe or ghost is fine! We can continue with the introductions later, for now we need to find you a weapon of some sort. Then find a way of the planet to the last city. That's where the vanguard are. The people in charge of the guardians of the last city." Major nodded again. Her systems were still starting up. She found a broken computer and went over to try to fix it. She moved a few wires about but couldn't figure it out and left it. "Okay, so do you just fly alongside me? Is that how it works?"

"You figured out how to talk! Well done! Oh no. Just stand still." He flew towards her and she flinched as he disappeared. She looked around the room for her new friend "Don't worry, I'm still with you! Just somewhere safe. There's a staircase across the room, take that down to the bottom and head outside. I can easily scan for a ship when we are out there. She looked for the staircase and took it down, when she made it outside, she looked around. The blue hills and the derelict structures around her didn't remind her of Earth. "Where are we?"

"Venus. In the ruins of the Ishtar academy. It's beautiful isn't it? I love it here. Now to find you a ship." Major watched as he flew from over her shoulder. "Okay... there's that. no... There's that one there. Nope. Aha! I've found two guardian class jump ships just north of our position. The guardians seem to be inside the main library of the academy. Fancy a bit of reading?" Major chuckled as she walked down the slope towards the entrance to the academy. "Joe. Does it seem, quiet to you?" She continued walking as she entered the ruined wall and walked down to the library. "It's probably because the guardians have been through here already." Major was just walking along when she kicked something. A hand canon of some kind. "I hope you know how to shoot that thing."

"Funny. I'm sure I can figure it out. Wait..." She could make out a fight of some kind in the distance, sounds of gunfire and empty shell casings rang through the walls. "Someone may need help. Come on!" She ran through the halls until a room opened before her. She ducked behind a pillar as shots fired across the room. She heard the two guardians shouting at each other on the other side of the room but couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt the air become charged with energy as robotic beings appeared from nothingness. Her ghost kept his voice down. "They haven't seen us. Those are the Vex. They are beings made of darkness that we should destroy. But we are not in the best position at the moment."

Suddenly major felt something grasp her wrist and lift her off the floor in full view of the room. It was a huge Vex creature much larger than the others. It shouted something; she didn't translate it fully. But she did know it said something about a light barer, whatever that meant. She was hanging from her wrist in this creature's grasp. She tried to level her hand cannon, but he knocked it out of her grasp. She was wriggling and heard a voice in her ear. "Stop moving guardian I've got you." It wasn't Joe. She looked around the room, she saw that only one guardian remained on the ground. "Guardian please." The figure on the ground seemed to be looking at her. "My friend needs a shot. The glowing patch on his stomach. Make it so I can see it." She looked down at the creature holding her. There was a glowing patch on its stomach. She seemed to be blocking it from view. She flung her body weight to the left and a single shot rang through the room. The creature holding her dropped her, his body falling away.

Major dropped to her knees, exhausted. She was resurrected moments ago and this is her first encounter. She crawled over to her hand cannon which was a few feet away from her. Taking the weapon in her cold grasp. She still wasn't quite sure what happened. But she was grateful to the guardians who helped her. "I... thank you." She managed to stamper out before standing up. She looked up and the second guardian had appeared again. "It's alright. Are you okay?" The first asked. Sounded like a female, both figures had cloaks on. All Major could do was nod. She was still shocked. She was shaking slightly. "Yep, definitely a newbie, no one is grabbed by a gate lord sized vex and isn't shaken after. But you? Your weapon is way too rusted to be a new one." The second one spoke. A male. "My name is Nova. And this is Ben. What is your name guardian?"

"M...M...Major. My name is Major. I'm sorry I'm a bit confused. My friend says I need to get to the planet of the last city?" The two of the others looked at each other. Nova put a hand on Major's shoulder "We can help you with that. You still seem to be adjusting to the light. Take your time, when we are done with this patrol, we can take you back. You might feel a slight light surge in a minute when you charge your powers for the first time. Why don't you sit down? I'll stay with you while my friend Ben here just scans a con... a data packet." This person seemed friendly. She led major over to a pillar and sat her down. Ben was interacting with a white data tower of some kind. Major looked at the two guardians who had saved her. They both wore long cloaks, hoods up around helmets. They both carried knives and other provisions on their waist's. "What are you guys? Like I know your guardians, but I don't know more than that." Nova was digging in one of her little pouches for something when she pulled out two small sticks. "Ben! Catch!" She threw one over to the other guardian in the room "You hungry?" Major shook her head. Nova tilted her head slightly. "Where's your ghost Major?" Her voice was gentle. Clearly, she knew how to deal with an ever-changing situation. Major lifted her hand palm up. Her ghost appeared. He hovered there for a moment before flying around her. "Right here. Is your wrist okay? That minotaur had us held for quite some time." Now that major thought about it her wrist did hurt. Being suspended from it may have damaged something inside it. She nodded. Her ghost looked down at it. Tilting his shell, "Let me take a look at that for you." Major wondered how he knew, how deep was the connection between them really.

He expanded into a bright orb, and the light tendrils from earlier returned, this time being directed into her body. The painful sensation in her wrist became numb then disappeared entirely. She looked shocked for a moment. "So that's what it was. In the darkness, it was you..." He flew around excitedly. "Yep! By the way your reacting I'm guessing you can still remember the first resurrection. Its apparently a really funny feeling but that'll fade in time." She felt funny, something felt warm in her hands. She looked across her hands. Sparks flashed across her fingertips, she felt stronger. Nova spotted this and looked over excitedly. "A hunter huh? A welcome surprise to be sure. It must feel weird, here put your fingers together like this." She put her thumb against her middle and index fingers and clicked them. Her hand became aflame, Making Major jump slightly, staring down Nova's hand before she looked at her own. She copied nova's movements and has Nova's had her hand also became aflame major looked at her own hand, shocked, she didn't know what to do, she just stared at it for a time until it extinguished itself. Joe flew to her and patted his shell against her hand. She physically snapped out of it. "I…. What was that?"

"That will be the surge of light. As a hunter, like us by the way. You have this weapon called a golden gun. It's made of solar light and is very powerful." Nova spoke again. She suddenly stopped talking as if she was listening to something. "Yes ghost, Ikora want's an update. Well I'm not the one on the conflux. Ben!"

"Yup?" He responded. Walking away from the conflux, his ghost remained at the conflux and was trying to access it. "Ikora want's an update. Have we found what we are looking for?" Ben shook his head. "No, I still don't get why he doesn't send an Exo with us. He is fully aware that I can't read this stuff." Major looked at her ghost then back at the pair. She tried to remove her helmet. Nova saw this. "Woah are you crazy! That atmosphere here isn't breathable!" Her ghost transmitted it off her head. The two guardians looked in disbelief. This new guardian was an Exo. A green faced, Emerald Eyed. Exo. Ben spoke first. "I'm going to request a full line to the vanguard... Give me a minute..."

"This is vanguard frequency 537, State your fireteam business." A female voice sounded, one of the female tower workers.

"This is a fireteam Valkyrie sent to Venus after the conflux 3457-98b. We've got an important update for Cayde-6 Is he available." There was silence on the other end for a moment Before rustling. "I'm sorry fireteam Valkyrie he is at the consensus meeting. How urgent is it?" Ben looked back over to nova who nodded her head. "Well I might have found the thing we were looking for. In a backwards sort of way. Can you still see if you can get a hold of him. I can work on sorting out the file properly." There was some rustling in the back then the sound of a pen writing something. "I will. You'll get a ping when he's ready for you."

"Thanks very much." He closed the line. Looked over to Major. "You, come here." Major looked over to Nova. Nova helped her up and went over to Ben with her. She was looking at a Conflux. "I need you to access this. We are looking for a map." Major looked confused at first but her ghost chimed up. "Vex translation! My fave! Come on Major it's easy. I'll open up a keypad, it'll be just like your reading!" He flew over her shoulder and sent a data stream into the conflux. Summoning a small keypad. "Uhm, okay. I've got this." As she got to work about the conflux Ben's ghost gave him a ping. "This is Cayde speaking. What's going on Fireteam Valkyrie?"

"Cayde. You'll never believe what we found while hunting for confluxes." Bens ghost flew over his shoulder and created a projection of the vanguard. "The map to the black garden?" He sarcastically replied. "Not quite. But we might be able too now. We found a New light. But not only is this new light another hunter. She's an Exo Cayde. And she's tearing through the conflux we found like no tomorrow. I honestly think we might be able to find this map today." The vanguard was a little shocked. You could see it on his face. "Another Exo huh? What's the name?" Ben directed his ghost and Cayde over to the others. "Major. Seemed to only be a few hours old if that." Cayde followed silently. Unusual for the vanguard, but both went to the side of the new hunter. She was slow, but her ghost was right she could just read this language. She found a file in the midst's of the data packets and opened it. The conflux glowed brightly and major put her hands up in front of her face. she turned around to find a projected puzzle. Cypher codes of some kind. She looked over them and solved that with ease. Simple logical answers. She went through phases of puzzles. Eventually she found a large data orb.

"This looks like an encrypted language, perhaps it's a knot cypher and I just need to untie the data. Hmmm." She began moving strings of data around until she made it through to the centre. There was a map there. She worked faster and faster. Until eventually, it took her about an hour, but she unveiled the full map. It was made up of the strings of data. She looked back to the other two. "Is this what you guys were looking for? It seems important." She was tired, her head was pounding with data. Nova walked over to her and held her steady. She held her forehead. While looking over to the new man who had joined them. He was looking across the map. Her eyes fluttered. Fighting the exhaustion while the data swirled around in her mind. Joe had finished on the conflux and was now looking straight at her. "Data overload. You'll be fine. Just sit down a second." Nova sat her down. Major looked again at this new man. He seemed to be taking notes. "This is it... We... We've found it."

"Are you sure?!" Ben asked, his voice had picked up. Major could tell he was excited.

"I am. The encryption on this wouldn't explain anything else. All this corelates with what we already have. Just ties it up in a cute little bow. How long has it taken you guys to find this conflux?" Ben and nova looked at each other. Major however was looking towards the floor, her head limply hanging. Having given all her strength to whatever it was she just did. "About two, maybe three weeks?" Nova nodded while holding major up.

"I understand. All three of you come to see me. I can explain everything when we meet in person. And Major, take it slowly, I understand everything is new, I can tell you what you need to know when you get here." She simply nodded slowly recovering from her exhaustion with help from Joe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring this information to the consensus. I'll be in the hall of guardians when you get back." With that the feed dropped. Ben took copies of all the data packets and all the ghosts took copies of the map that was found.

"Well, as you helped us it's only fair if we take you to the tower. Ghost bring our ships outside. You can take a ride with me." Nova smiled at major. and offered the hunter a hand. Taking It she stood and followed the other guardians outside, there two ships hovered close to the surface. "The purple one is mine. There's room in the back cabin for a guardian. We can get you a ship sorted when we get back to the tower." Once again Major simply agreed with the guardians. She was still trying to adjust to everything. Having only been resurrected mere hours ago, it was a lot to take in. And now it seems it will be even more to take in. Her ghost transmitted her into Nova's ship. It was cosy, had a small bed and a chair, a few cupboards. Nothing special but worked as a small camp of sorts.

"Help yourself to some ammo, we will get you a new gun sorted at the tower, that rusty thing won't be able to kill anything." Major sat down in the chair in the corner as Nova jumped into the pilot's seat. She didn't say anything. Nova noticed this. And after launching she told her ghost to put on the auto pilot. She walked around back. She saw major fumbling her knife in her hands. Her ghost was hovering to her side. "Hey. You doing okay? I know you must be confused."

Major sighed. "Yes, I'm okay. Just trying to adjust. This city we are going too. Is there anything I should know?" Nova thought.

"Not that Cayde won't tell you when we get to the tower. That's where the guardians live. We've not had any new hunters for a while you know. It's weird." Nova smiled; she took off her helmet to allow major to see her face as she sat down on the bed. She was a human, her eyes were blue, her hair was a violet purple, cut short. Her face was gentle, she had a kind demeaner. "I thought I'd let you see my face, As I'm basically the first guardian you've met. Oh, and before I forget. Super, take us into landing then transmat us to the courtyard."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Nova respected the new hunter's space. She could tell that she was nervous. "Look, if there's anything you need just let me know. Super isn't very good at landing, so I'll have to land us." She then stood up, returning to the cockpit of the ship. A few more minutes went by and she returned. "Okay we've parked up, you can transmat to the courtyard." Major then found herself outside. Facing the vast city. Its night-time glow illuminating the sky in an orange hue. She looked up to see. A giant orb. "That's the traveller, it's what created me. And so, it's what created you!" Her ghost spoke again. This time flying slightly away from her to see the traveller clearly.

"You bet it is. Now come on. We have a meeting to get too. I spoke to Ben; He's been sent to join up with another group on an urgent rescue mission so he will meet us later. Now, let's go meet the vanguard." Nova spoke from behind her. And walked ahead. She ushered her forward and she followed closely behind Nova as she approached the staircase and walked down it. "That's Shaxx, man in charge of the crucible. We are headed to meet Ikora Ray, Commander Zavala and Cayde-6. The vanguard commanders of the guardian classes." She pointed and waved at Shaxx. Who waved back before getting back to overseeing a crucible match. They continued walking until they reached a room, it had a large table in the middle with four people around it. "The one next to Cayde. The other hunter? That's blaze. She's his girlfriend. Not that anyone is supposed to know."

"Hey! There's the new guardian I've been waiting for. Blaze I'll have to see you later firecracker." The other hunter didn't say anything. She just tapped the vanguards nose. and walked up towards the other guardians. She had red hair; it was a little longer than Nova's hair. She had two different coloured eyes. One was purple and one was gold. The gold one seemed to shine as she looked at Major. She had stopped walking for a moment, her eyes scanning the hunter. "See you around noobie." The Exo moved her gaze away. She didn't want to cause trouble. "And stop scaring the new hunter!" She smiled back at Cayde and continued walking up the stairs that they had just come down.

Nova and major went down to the Vanguard. "You must be Major. I am Cayde-6, the hunter Vanguard mentor. Please Call me Cayde." He extended a hand in an offer. Major took it. Shaking it before taking it away. She didn't say anything to respond to him. She simply smiled. "Quiet type huh? No matter, you'll find your voice. I just wanted to thank you; the information you guys managed to get from the conflux might mean we can finally get into the black garden."

"Oh yeah? Sweet deal! I want in on that team. " Nova loudly proclaimed. "Thought it was important to go to Venus today." Major again just gave a soft smile. All this was too much for her. She wanted to rest but had other things to deal with. Cayde looked over her. "You need some rest looks like; I've had some quarters prepared for you they're some armour there already. Floor three right near you Nova. We can sort out a ship later." How did he know that... She looked back at him, His eyes seemed to flash a shade of orange for a split second. She was confused but felt. Better? Apart from the sudden headache. She raised her hand to her forehead. This reaction was clearly not what Cayde had expected, he looked quizzical. "Nova, Take her down to room 753. It's under her name now. Give her a few hours to settle in then come back up here for your debrief." Nova nods and takes Major by the shoulder, but she seems to have to shake herself out of something.

"S...sorry. I... Must have spaced out for a second there. Thank you, Si... Cayde. Thank you Cayde." Major spoke quietly. She seemed spaced and smiled at Nova, who smiled back. "I think I'll leave her to rest Cayde. And then I'll come back up. Cayde nodded. "That's fair. Nova I also want you to help guide her through her gunslinger journey. As she knows and seems to trust you for the moment."

"Of course, Cayde. The rest of the information we got I'll send up to you. See you in a few hours." Cayde nodded, turning away from the pair as Nova lead Major back up the stairs and off to a door to the side of the room. It led to a staircase that the pair took down to the third floor. They found the quarters and opened the door; it was a relatively small room with a few cupboards and a work bench. There was a box on a chair in the corner. "That'll be your standard issue armour set. Looks like there's a hand cannon here as well. Cayde really sorted this out for you." Major's ghost flew around the room, He found a small ghost mount and sat in it.

"Hey look I got a chair too! This is so exciting! There seems to be more storage because you know Exo's don't need a bed. There's a chair on the desk here for you. We can have a look at the issue armour." Major smiled. She was now adjusting to the new life. She would have to go back up with Nova later. "Can I come with you later? I want to know what we've found." Nova nodded. "Get all your armour sorted and your weapon. I'll come back to you in a few hours." Major nodded. Nova was headed towards the door of the small room. "And when we do, we should go to banshee see if we can get you a sniper rifle. I can totally see you as a sniper."

Major gave her a smile, looking around her room once more. "Sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Nova. Oh, and thank ben for me." Nova nodded her head and headed out of the room leaving Major to herself. Nova walked back up the long flights of stairs and returned to Cayde immediately. "There you are! Major alright?" Nova nodded as she walked down the stairs in the vanguard room. "She is. She wants to know about the data, but I've let her get herself settled before we do. Cayde. I noticed you formed a connection with her?"

"Oh yes! The eye's, right? That's something the Lex asks me to do with all the new hunters. See if we can find any more Nightstalker's. I'm a bit on the fence with Major. Not too sure why but I can't seem to look past a specific area in time. It's strange." Nova looked confused for a second but shook it off. "It's probably nothing Cayde. You know how that power sometimes lies to you" Cayde smiled at his protégée "I do. but that's okay. We will just have to see how she adapts to this new life."

"That we will Cayde. That we will."


End file.
